marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Bobcat Goldthwait
|birth_place = Syracuse, New York, U.S. |nationality = American/Caucasian |occupation = Actor Comedian Film and television director Screenwriter |yearsactive = 1980-present |known_for = voice of Mr. Happy, a handpuppet, in the WB series Unhappily Ever After |character = Zemus Wanker |series = Married... with Children |episodes = in "Magnificent Seven" (Season 7) }} Robert Francis "Bobcat" Goldthwait (born May 26, 1962) is an American actor, comedian, film and television director, and screenwriter. Bobcat is commonly known for his energetic stage personality, his acerbic black comedy, and his gruff but high-pitched voice. He also voiced himself on another FOX TV series, The Simpsons, in the season 9 episode "The Last Temptation of Krust". Guest TV appearances In 1992, Bobcat appeared as a guest-co-host of the second episode of The Ben Stiller Show. He also made his appearance as Zemus, a cousin of Peg on the Married... with Children show where he and his wife dropped one of their numerous offspring on the Bundys. Goldthwait appeared on Late Night with Conan O'Brien in 1993, where he tossed furniture and ran around the set, then into the audience. He has also made several guest appearances on talk shows as well as comedy programs. On May 9, 1994, Goldthwait appeared on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, where he briefly lit the guest chair on fire. As a result, he was fined $2,700 plus the cost of the chair ($698); he was also required to tape several public service announcements about fire safety.4 The incident was later the basis of the plot for his subsequent appearance on The Larry Sanders Show and also inspired a pseudo-fire safety PSA on MadTV. He was also in the 5th episode of Space Ghost Coast to Coast, "Bobcat", "Surprise", the 37th episode, "Anniversary" and an uncredited appearance in the episode "Kentucky Nightmare". Voice acting roles One of the most recognizable features of Goldthwait's performances is his voice. He has voiced characters on the television series Capitol Critters (1992), The Moxy Show (1995), Unhappily Ever After (1995–1999), The Tick (1995), Hercules (1997 film), Hercules: The Animated Series (1998–1999), Lilo & Stitch: The Series and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000). Goldthwait has also appeared as himself hosting the comedy quiz show Bobcat's Big Ass Show (1998). Goldthwait was also a semi-regular guest in the later seasons of the Tom Bergeron-version of Hollywood Squares in 1998. Talk shows Goldthwait was a featured guest on the August 20, 2009 episode of Adam Carolla's podcast. And on August 26, 2009 returned to guest on Jimmy Kimmel Live! with old friend Robin Williams during which he revealed a tattoo on his buttocks of an anthropomorphized cymbal with a mustache and slanted eyes (a pun on the cliched Chinese symbol tattoo). He then appeared on the May 4, 2012 episode of Real Time with Bill Maher. Goldthwait was a voice guest in Season 4 of Adventure Time, where he voices Ed in the episode "Web Weirdos". Goldthwait appeared on NPR's Wait Wait... Don't Tell Me! on May 12, 2012 to talk about his movie God Bless America and play the game "Not My Job" (he won). He then made his debut as one of the show's panelists on the July 14, 2012. In 2012, he voiced a character known as Pop Fizz, an overexcited gremlin chemist with the ability to drink his potion and become a rampaging monster, for the hit video games Skylanders: Giants and Skylanders: SWAP Force. LA Ink Goldthwait appeared in September 2010 on an episode of LA Ink, where shop owner Kat Von D gave him a tattoo of a potato impaled on a fork on his upper right arm. Goldthwait chose the design to remind himself of where he came from and to tell close friends and family that he hasn't lost his sense of humor. He also displayed his older tattoo of a cymbal with a mustache on his buttocks. Goldthwait was once more on the talk show circuit in the wake of Robin Williams' 2014 suicide. References External links * *Bobcat Goldthwait article at Wikipedia Category:Actors Category:Guest stars